


better than latinum

by hornydax



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, Ferengi, Het, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Oo-mox, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Some Plot, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, human reader, surprisingly tender for a hookup with ur new boss, well for part of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornydax/pseuds/hornydax
Summary: You're a new Dabo girl in Quark's bar who's very interested in her employer. Quark returns the sentiment.
Relationships: Quark (Star Trek)/Reader, Quark (Star Trek)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	better than latinum

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a quick little pwp to satisfy my quark thirst, but it got a little out of hand. whoops

_Deep Space Nine is pretty bustling for a station that's constantly on the brink of disaster,_ you mused to yourself, stepping off the transport. Of course, you'd be disappointed if it wasn't - it was that very fact that attracted you to the station in the first place. Aside from the job, meeting new people was a reason you decided to come live here, because, after all, what was the point of living in the 24th century if one didn't take advantage of all its opportunities? You'd spent half your life travelling across the galaxy, working odd jobs here and there and discovering the endless diversity of life in space. Next stop was the gamma quadrant - after the Dominion ceased to be a threat, of course.

For now, you had to content yourself with living next to the only stable wormhole in existence, and for a thrill-seeker, that was pretty contenting. You hoisted your bag higher on your shoulder and made your way down the promenade.

* * *

After you settled in to your new quarters, you paid a visit to Quark's to check out the place. Scrolling through job listings on DS9 on your PADD a few months ago, the one for a Dabo girl position at Quark's Bar, Grill, Gaming House and Holosuite Arcade caught your eye immediately. It required customer service and accounting experience, both of which you had, and its description of needing someone who was outgoing and loved meeting new people fit you to a T. For his part, Quark seemed intrigued by you, too - his response to your application mentioned that, if hired, you would be the only Human Dabo girl working there. The two of you set up a holo-interview, and soon enough, you had the job. 

Tonight, Quark's was packed, and you weaved in between throngs of people to get to the bar. Sliding into a seat beside a large, chatty, and very drunk Lurian, you flashed a smile at the Ferengi behind the bar. "Is Quark around tonight?" you asked. 

"Where else would he be," the Ferengi groused, pouring a drink. "He's just over there, talking with the Constable."

You followed the Ferengi's gaze to the corner near the door, where you had completely missed Quark, caught up in what seemed to be a very intimate conversation with a station security officer. You smirked a little, watching him raise a browridge in response to the officer's aggressive question, then turned back to the bar. "A black hole, please."

A little while later, when you had almost finished your drink, he took over behind the bar. "Ah, you're here," he said, upon noticing you. He began to polish a glass. "How soon can you start? We're short-staffed tonight."

"Didn't seem to stop you from chatting with station security for twenty minutes," you replied. 

He shot you a disappointed look. "I don't tolerate backtalk from my employees - you're lucky you're not officially set to start until tomorrow." 

You nodded. "Well, I have had a drink, but I'm not intoxicated. I can work."

He smiled. "We'll call it unofficial training, then. And unofficial means I don't have to pay you a single strip of latinum, so it works out for me, anyway." His eyes flicked down to your chest - completely covered - then back up to your face. "Do you have a change of clothes?"

You resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance, and instead nodded. "Good," he said. "Clean yourself up a little, and be back as soon as you can. I'll get Leeta to train you."

* * *

Half an hour and a change of clothes later, a Bajoran woman named Leeta was teaching you how to spin the wheel just right. "The trick is to use a little flick of the wrist," she spoke quietly in your ear. You nodded, smiling at the customers, who were discussing their bets with each other. "The ball gets dropped in from the top, and the centrifugal force will send it to the less profitable areas on the outside of the wheel. Now, you try."

You spun the wheel, flicking your wrist like she showed you. The wheel spun for a few moments, while the gamblers watched with bated breath. It finally began to slow, then the ball settled on the least profitable area on the outside of the wheel, exactly as Leeta said it would. The gamblers groaned. 

"Sorry, boys," she said charmingly, "better luck next time!" 

The group shuffled off, leaving their table empty for the moment. "Have you been working here long?" you asked, spinning the wheel again to practise. 

"Oh, a few years," she shrugged. "Believe me, it doesn't get much better."

"I don't think it's all bad so far," you replied. 

"So far," Leeta echoed grimly. 

You chuckled, watching her sort and count the latinum strips. You then glanced back at the bar, and caught Quark staring at you two. His gaze met yours, and he quickly busied himself with making a customer's drink. Leeta finished counting the strips and tucked them in their compartment below the table.

"I think there might be a few perks," you said.

She looked between you and the bar for a few moments, then shook her head. "Quark, huh? I just don't get what so many people see in him."

You shrugged. "To each their own, right?"

"You're new on DS9, so let me give you a bit of advice," Leeta said gently. "Quark is an asshole, and working under him is no fun. He'll underpay you, overwork you, and the bare-minimum benefits we get we really had to fight for. He tries it on with all his Dabo girls, and some of the Ferengi waiters, too. Sure, all that is a part of his culture, but that doesn't mean we should have to tolerate it." She scowled. "But we do, and here we are. The Ferengi waiters might fight amongst themselves and throw each other under the bus to earn his favour, but us Dabo girls stick together. It's the best way to survive."

"So, what, you guys have some kind of withholding-sex-from-Quark pact?"

Leeta snorted. "No. Who you have sex with is your business, not mine." She glanced across the bar at Quark again. "All I'm saying is, don't expect a raise if you get with him. If he did that, salaries around here would double." 

You tapped your chin thoughtfully as Leeta greeted some new customers. If all that was a part of his culture, including hitting on the employees, maybe you should try to appreciate that culture a little. It was, after all, what you were here for.

* * *

Late that night, when the bar was closed and the waiters were cleaning the tables, you sat beside Quark at the bar. "So, how'd I do on my first day?"

"Unofficial first day," he corrected, looking at a spreadsheet on a PADD. Then, he set it aside and looked up. "Surprisingly well. I noticed an influx of Human customers at your Dabo table - must have been the sight of a familiar face. And they sucked at Dabo, so it was even more profitable." 

You leaned forward. "Glad you hired me?"

He grinned lasciviously, showing off rows of pointy teeth. " _Very_ glad." His gaze, once again, flicked down to your chest, and this time stayed there. The dress you were wearing had a large cut-out in the chest area, showing off an ample amount of cleavage, and your forward tilt only served to emphasize it. "But there's one more thing I need you to do tonight." His hand, which had been resting in his lap, drifted to the top of your thigh and inched forward slowly.

"Hmm." You pretended to consider, as if you hadn't already decided to say yes. "And what do I get out of this?" 

"To keep your job?" 

You hummed again. "Well, as this was _unofficial_ training, I received no recompense for it - and seeing as I brought in all this extra profit tonight, I believe I am owed something, at least." 

Quark's hand didn't leave your thigh. "Not too shabby, for a hu-mon. What did you have in mind?"

You leaned in further, so that your warm breath was fanning over the shell of his ear, and then bit the lower part gently. "Teach me how to perform oo-mox," you whispered. 

"That's all?" Quark seemed surprised you were so eager.

"Mmm-hmm." You traced your tongue up the outer shell. "I'm interested. And it's beneficial for both of us."

His breath hitched. "You're- ah, already a natural."

You grinned. "Your quarters or mine?"

* * *

Kissing Quark was unlike anything you'd ever experienced before - there was the teeth, needle-sharp and overcrowded, drawing tiny spots of blood when they caught on your lip sometimes, and then there was the tongue, long and slimy, sliding all around inside your mouth. He tasted like something salty and sour, yet intoxicating. You stumbled into his quarters at the press of a button, and he guided you through the place into a bedroom. The two of you fell on to the bed, still kissing, then pulled away. 

"Should I...?" you asked, reaching for the zip at the back of your dress.

"No!" He reached out and caught your wrist, then placed your hand on his ear instead. "Leave it on for now. Just touch me."

You eagerly complied, placing your other hand on the other side. "Do I just rub?"

"Start with a light touch," he instructed. You ran the tips of your fingers lightly up his outer shells. "Yes, like that... oh..." You continued, tracing them up and down slowly but surely. "You can increase the pressure," he panted out, so you did, "and grab them instead of just touching them." You curled both your hands around the backs of his ears and began to massage, and he outright moaned. "That's it..."

"You're so responsive," you breathed, "I love that I can hear just how much you're enjoying this." Your thumbs traced the inner shells, and he cried out, jerking his hips on the bed. "And see," you smirked, glancing down. The front of his pants was tented with an impressive erection, and your own body throbbed just looking at it. You shifted your position on the bed so that you sat on his lap, and the bulge pressed against you between layers of clothing. 

"Don't stop," Quark moaned. His face and ears had begun to flush a deep red, and it really looked quite attractive. You increased the pressure, and at the same time shifted your hips slowly, grinding on to him. He cried out again. "Ohhh... You're a quick study. Use your mouth again."

You left one hand on his ear, still massaging, while you let go of the other and traced your tongue up it again, just as you had done back at the bar. 

"Very good..." He sighed, thrusting his hips up again. "You can use your teeth, but be gentle- ah!" He yelped a little as you nipped at one of the inner cartilage folds.

You lifted off, concerned. "Did I hurt you?" 

"No, no, no, no, no," he said quickly, "I was just surprised - you found my most sensitive nerve right away."

"Like you said, I'm a natural."

He nodded. "Less talk, more oo-mox."

You resumed your ministrations, rubbing his left ear and licking and nipping his right, with Quark thrusting his hips below you and moaning lewdly. He seemed content to let you oo-mox him to completion, but you were determined not to let the evening end there. His sweet vocalizations and the insistent rubbing of his erection against your clothed crotch had you dripping in anticipation, so after a time you abruptly pulled away with both mouth and hand.

"Mmm... hmm... huh?" His moans tapered off as you reduced contact with his most sensitive areas and slid off his lap quickly. "What are you doing?" 

"I think I've learned a lot," you said, settling yourself at the head of the bed and hitching up your dress, "and I'm _so wet_ , Quark. I can't wait any longer. I need you now." You slipped your panties off and spread your legs, giving him a come-hither glance.

A slow grin spread over his face, and he hastened to undo his belt. "Ah- not yet." You held up a hand quickly. "I want that tongue of yours." He crawled over to you, and you cupped his face in your hand, your thumb caressing the edge of his ear. "Just mind the teeth."

He nodded, and you kissed him before he dipped his head to settle between your legs. The first lick was like heaven - your head tipped back immediately and you let out a long moan. "Yes... Ohhhh... Oh _God_ , Quark, yes..." You moaned loud and unabashed, turned on and strung out as you were, your hands coming down to hold his head in place. His tongue found your clit easily and circled a few times, and you bucked into his touch, crying out. "Fuck! Yes, right there, oh..." He increased the pressure on your clit, and your voice climbed higher and higher. 

Then, he pulled away for a moment and gave two long, languid licks. You sighed and rolled your hips, trying get some pressure back to your clit, but Quark had other ideas. He teased your entrance with the tip of it, and you whimpered. 

"Come on..." you panted, after the teasing had gone on for a little too long. You got the distinct idea this was revenge for stopping oo-mox so suddenly. You felt the vibrations of his low chuckle in response reverberate up through your body, and whined. " _Please_..."

With a final snicker, he slipped his tongue inside you. Long and slimy, it felt strange inside you, and just when you thought it couldn't possibly go any further, it kept going. You let out a low groan involuntarily, feeling its slippery length opening you up. "Fuck," you whispered. 

Quark began to move his tongue inside you, rubbing it against your walls, and you began to moan incessantly. What it lacked in friction it made up for in length, and the very tip brushing against the back of your channel was a foreign feeling, but not an unpleasant one. Still, after some time you wanted his cock instead, imagining how he would cry out when he finally pushed inside you and began to thrust.

"Fuck me, Quark," you said breathlessly, "fuck me, please..."

He withdrew his tongue from you with a long slurping noise, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Gladly." He reached for his belt buckle, and you reached for the zipper of your dress. You unzipped it quickly and tossed it to the side, while he simply shoved the fabric of his pants and underwear out of the way so his erection could spring free. 

It was a good size and girth, but clearly not the two-foot monster of legend; you smiled a little to yourself, wondering how _that_ particular rumour got started, and took it in your hand. You jerked a few times, Quark sighing his appreciation. 

"Are you not going to get undressed?" you asked, after a few moments. He hesitated. "Is this a Ferengi thing?"

"Yes," he admitted, not looking you in the eye. He reached his hands up to caress your breasts, tweaking a nipple, and you hissed. 

"I just think you would be more comfortable," you said. You ran your hands up his chest, slipping beneath his jacket, and eased it off his shoulders. "At least take a layer off."

He let you remove his jacket slowly, and you tossed it to the floor with your dress. You fingered the buttons on his vest, your other hand coming up to caress his ear again, and he suppressed a moan as you flicked the first button open. As you continued unbuttoning his vest, you leaned over him and whispered in his ear, "I want to see you."

He made a small noise - not exactly a sexual one - a mix between a whimper and a sigh, and nodded, his eyes closed. You leaned back and studied his face as you slipped it off his shoulders and dropped it to the floor. He seemed conflicted, and you pressed a kiss to his neck, wanting to put him at ease. This wouldn't be fun if he was too uncomfortable to continue, after all. You started unbuttoning his shirt, but you only got about halfway before his hand grabbed your wrist. 

"Enough?" you asked.

"Just getting a little impatient." He smirked, and rolled his hips into the air to express how impatient he was, but there was something almost guarded in his eyes. You chose not to pursue it, and instead reclined on the bed, spreading your legs invitingly. 

Quark crawled overtop of you, and sunk one short finger into your opening. You hummed softly, and he added another, making sure you were open and ready for him. He then fisted his cock, using pre-come from the head and your slickness to make the slide easier. He lined up with your entrance, and pushed inside.

It was even better than you had imagined. The two of you moaned together, twin sounds of desperation as he _finally_ buried his cock inside you in one smooth motion. You had been waiting for him to fill you up ever since he first sighed under your touch, and it was so good you couldn't help bucking your hips into his thrust immediately. He began to piston his hips in and out, panting out noises of pleasure, and you responded by arching into it, the two of you crying out desperately and speeding up your motions until you were fucking in a wild frenzy. He reached for your breasts the same moment you reached for his lobes, stimulating each other fast and messy. It was fucking _heaven_.

"Yes, yes, yes!" You cried out, feeling him slam into you. His cock hit a spot inside you that had stars popping behind your closed eyes, and the slight ridges at the head dragged deliciously against your sensitive walls. "Fuck, Quark, fuck me hard!"

His breath was coming in gasps, and your moans were involuntary at this point. The pressure was mounting, and you felt your orgasm approaching. You shifted your hips up slightly, throwing your head back, your chest heaving, wanting to come.

"I'm so close, Quark, make me come," you pleaded.

"Me too," he panted between moans. 

Suddenly remembering the move you did earlier, you shifted yourself up higher, on to your elbows. He dropped his hands from your breasts and instead grabbed your hips, pulling you in closer. You leaned forward and licked up the outside of his right ear. He moaned louder, his hips stuttering. You bit down softly on an inside fold, flicking your tongue around it.

"I'm- I'm-" Quark cut himself off with a long, lewd moan as he came, shooting inside you. He thrust his hips through his orgasm, moaning and shaking, and it was the feel of his member pulsing inside of you that did it. You came shortly afterward, jerking your hips uncontrollably and your pussy clenching around him. 

He pulled out and rolled over to lie beside you. You two lay there for a moment, getting your breath back, smiles flitting between you like little birds.

"So," he finally said, "how was that as payment for your first night of work?"

You sighed in contentment, stretching yourself out on the bed. "Better than latinum."


End file.
